Lost world
Lost worlds are geographical locations, planets or entire universes that had been disconnected from time, local space, probability or the combination of the above three. They require special gateways or methods in order to be accessed. Lost time They are places not connected to a timeline or used to be part of an event in a timeline but were disconnected due to natural or artificial reasons. Therefore it is impossible to access them via time travel. Most still possess a local time string attached to them which allow motion and day/night cycles while a few have lost the time continuum altogether, result in instant stasis on entering them. They are timeless worlds; they have zero relative flow rate with all known universes, cannot end by known natural mechanism nor can interact with chronons. They can however be destroyed via artificial means. Lost time worlds usually coiled into a timeloop once disconnected from a timeline, this result in events constantly repeating within the world in the local perspective, while some have their time strings remains open and behave as normal universes (i.e. have a beginning and an end) In the perspective of the timeline being manipulated, the events passed smoothly even though an event between them is missing. This is because the timeline at the cut end is immediately being mended. Lost place They are region of space which have been cut and shfited into another location, usually in a higher dimensional space This result in the region inaccessible unless travelled in the direction where it is being shifted to. An example is London in Earth in an alternate timeline being transported anwards into 4 space, thus making it inaccessible from its neighbourhood. For a Hypothetical Bulk being, there's no such thing as lost place as all fragments of space are visible in infinite dimensional vision. In the local perspective, locations which used to be far apart are now next to each other. This is because the spacetime fabric mend the loose ends together. The event is quite noticible if the structures which used to be along the rim of the shifted region are landmarks or significant, as the local inhabitants will wonder how the distance between structure A and B suddenly became shortened. It is however difficult to detect if only a small region (e.g. a floor of a building) is made 'lost' (where the rim of the region are similar visually thus joined seamlessly). In the external perspective, the lost region of space are visible as 'islands' floating on top of the local region (which appeared distorted due to the mend) in the direction being shifted. Lost alternate reality/Lost outcome They are alternate realities being cut from the probability continuum, resulting them being inaccessible (i.e. for a certain point of history, some alternate outcomes are rendered impossible) A simple example is the dice. A dice had six possible outcomes (1,2,3,4,5,6). For a certain dice located in Las Vegas in 2000, it has 6 alternate realities located in the probability continuum, which determines the six possible outcomes of the dice in this spacetime location. If we remove the alternate reality which determine the outcome of 3 and place it in another spacetime location, this particular dice in this location can never have a outcome of 3 when rolled or tempered in any way. Thus the outcome of 3 is essentially 'lost'. One can do the same thing in a larger region of spacetime and result in the outcome 3 impossible within this region. Probability manipulators (most probability weapons and some lifeforms)﻿ use this mechanism to manipulate probability, though some simiply create or destroy the alternate reality altogether